La Mémoire sous la Glace
by Anna Taure
Summary: En creusant l'histoire du Mur et de la Garde de Nuit, Samwell Tarly déterre des faits qui auraient dû restés oubliés, et dont même les légendes ne font pas mention. AU, post T5.


A/N : voilà, après avoir regardé la première saison de l'adaptation télé produite par HBO, une petite envie de fic Trône de Fer m'a démangé les doigts. J'ai toujours du mal à résister à la tentation, et j'ai donc pris mon clavier pour ce petit os.

Nous sommes sur le Mur, et cette histoire ne prend pas le tome 5 en compte. Enfin, pas trop...

Bonne lecture.

**La mémoire sous la glace**

Une bise aigre frappait de biais l'immense muraille de glace du Mur, soulevant des tourbillons de flocons qui venaient s'amonceler contre les murs de guérites où se réfugiaient les gardes. Cet hiver durait depuis onze ans déjà et bien qu'il fût moins rigoureux qu'on ne l'avait craint à l'origine, il n'en demeurait pas moins extrêmement difficile à supporter, si loin dans le Nord. Il faisait si froid qu'aucun être humain ne résidait plus au-delà du Mur. Toutes les rivières, tous les lacs avaient pris en glace jusqu'au Conflans, et Westeros devait importer plus des deux tiers des denrées alimentaires qu'il consommait. Une chance que les souverains Targaryen eussent d'excellentes relations avec les banquiers des Cités Libres, sans quoi le continent ouest aurait risqué de mourir de faim.

Une silhouette noire passa devant les gardes de Château-Noir, une masse blanche se déplaçant sur ses talons.

- Bonsoir, les gars. Rien de particulier ?

- Non, m'seigneur. Ceux d'en face bougent pas. Restent sagement dans leur coin, m'seigneur.

- Parfait. Le premier idiot qui tente de franchir le Mur, abattez-le.

- A vos ordres, m'seigneur.

Jon Snow s'éloigna vers la cage grillagée qui pendait sur la face interne du Mur, attendant son chargement de tonneaux vides ou de soldats à redescendre au sol. Tandis que deux des hommes actionnaient le treuil de la pesante et grinçante machine, le Lord Commandant de la Garde de Nuit s'autorisa un sourire dénué de tout humour.

# #

Officiellement, l'ordre d'abattre toute personne franchissant le Mur en direction du nord avait été donné pour éviter que les sauvages ne reconstituent leurs bandes. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un échange. Tant qu'aucun humain ne passerait le Mur, aucun Autre ne le franchirait vers le sud. Jon maintenait ainsi le statut quo depuis plus d'une décennie, au prix de deux ou trois personnes criblées de flèches tous les mois. Il supposait que les Autres appliquaient la même règle. Il valait mieux que jamais ses hommes n'entendissent parler de cet arrangement forgé au cœur de la dernière bataille pour défendre le Mur, quand les dragons de Daenerys avaient fait battre en retraite l'armée de l'hiver. Jon avait failli être tué quand il avait décidé d'incorporer des sauvages aux bataillons qu'il envoyait défendre les forts abandonnés le long du Mur, alors accepter un compromis avec les Autres, pensez donc...

Cette demi-victoire avait coûté si cher aux humains, songea encore le Lord Commandant tandis que la cage poursuivait sa descente. Bran, quoique toujours en vie, était pour toujours de l'autre côté, devenu le gardien de l'hiver. Stannis, lâché par Mélisandre, avait perdu la vie pendant le combat, ainsi que la sorcière elle-même. Davos Mervault, aussi. Et Pyp, et Grenn... Tellement d'hommes et de femmes que Jon n'arrivait plus à les compter.

Daenerys Targaryen régnait à présent aux côtés de son neveu Aegon VI le Bienvenu, qui avait pris Asha Greyjoy comme épouse secondaire. Victarion, le dernier oncle survivant de la dame, rattrapé par l'âge, venait tout juste de lui laisser les rênes de la flotte. Et la nouvelle dynastie avait déjà trois héritiers pour assurer la succession. Jon ignorait si Aegon et Daenerys étaient au courant du lien qu'il partageait avec eux. S'il avait dû parier, il aurait dit qu'Aegon ne savait sûrement pas que Jon était son demi-frère. Le jeune roi était moins fou que son grand-père Aerys, mais il voyait quand même des ennemis partout, et n'aurait pas hésité à éliminer toute personne de son sang qu'il verrait comme un concurrent sérieux.

Suite à la nouvelle loi de succession passée par les deux reines, Sansa était à présent Gouverneur du Nord, tandis que la petite Myrcella Lannister avait hérité de Casteral Roc, qu'elle apprenait à diriger grâce aux bons conseils de son oncle Tyrion et de son beau-père Doran Martell. Shireen Baratheon était la maîtresse d'Accalmie et on la disait très courtisée par une nuée de prétendants, dont les plus surprenants étaient Edric Dayne et Devan Mervault. Le Val était à présent sous la coupe des Vainbois, après que Petit-Doigt et Lord Hardyng se fussent entretués pour le pouvoir. Pas une grosse perte, ces deux-là. Dans le Conflans, Edmure Tully avait fait scandale en répudiant sa femme après que celle-ci eût perdu son premier enfant. La jeune et jolie Roslyn avait rajouté au scandale en mettant le grappin sur Brynden Tully l'année suivante, puis en lui donnant deux enfants à des intervalles très réduits. Edmure Tully était alors devenu le sujet d'innombrables blagues qui avaient voyagé jusqu'au Mur.

Jon haussa les épaules et se secoua lorsque la cage arriva à destination. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

# #

Depuis plusieurs semaines, le maistre de Château-Noir, Samwell Tarly, fouinait dans les archives de la Garde, et découvrait salle souterraine après salle souterraine remplie de documents plus ou moins moisis. Jon devait souvent aller le retirer de là par le col de son manteau, ou sa chaîne, pour qu'il consentît à reprendre ses tâches quotidiennes. En ces occasions, Grenn et sa carrure lui manquaient. La présence intimidante de Qhorin aussi, chaque fois que le jeune commandant devait faire face à des subordonnés récalcitrants.

Ce jour-là, Sam émergea des galeries l'air encore plus affolé que d'habitude.

- Ah, Jon ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes voir ce que j'ai trouvé, ça dépasse l'imagination !

- Quoi, des parchemins datant de la fondation ? grinça Jon.

- Ça date de la fondation, oui, je pense, dit Sam d'une voix étrange. Mais ce ne sont pas des parchemins.

Jon haussa les sourcils et, Fantôme sur les talons, suivit Maistre Samwell vers le trou béant qui s'ouvrait au fond d'un des celliers du fort.

Des torches éclairaient le chemin, qui avait été creusé dans la pierre plutôt que la glace. Des salles déjà explorées avaient été barrées par des portes de bois pour éviter que les novices de la Garde n'aillent s'y cacher pour s'y soûler en douce.

La dernière trouvaille de Sam était une pièce ronde dont le plafond avait été évidé pour faire place à une lentille de verre. Celle-ci avait été dégagée et nettoyée, et la faible lumière du jour descendait jusqu'à l'étrange meuble qui occupait presque tout le volume de l'endroit.

Jon n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Plusieurs plaques semblables à des vitres grises s'alignaient au-dessus de ce qui ressemblait à un clavier d'orgue miniature, marqué de symboles inconnus, dont certains ressemblaient cependant à des lettres et des chiffres. Une petite lumière rouge clignotait régulièrement au-dessus d'une des vitres.

- Elle fait ça depuis que la lumière tombe dessus, indiqua Samwell. Même à la Citadelle, ils ne connaissent pas ça.

_Ou alors les archimaistres le gardent pour eux_, songea Jon.

Un tintement musical résonna, puis la lumière rouge vira au vert et resta allumée. Un ronronnement sourd s'éleva du bas de la machine. Les deux hommes reculèrent de quelques pas quand un panneau crachota des étincelles blanches. Puis une forme vaguement humaine, floue, s'éleva au-dessus du panneau et dit quelques mots. Jon tendit l'oreille. Cela ressemblait beaucoup à la langue commune de Westeros, bien que l'accent fût véritablement atroce. Enfin... pas pire que celui des Dothraki de Daenerys.

- Ceci est un enregistrement pour les générations futures, dit l'apparition.

Jon n'avait pas idée de ce qu'était un enregistrement. Un genre de message, mais inscrit sur ce support inconnu au lieu d'un parchemin, sans doute.

- Je vais vous raconter la catastrophe qui a changé notre monde, afin que nul n'oublie nos erreurs.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard surpris, puis s'assirent sur le sol pour écouter.

- Voici à quoi ressemblait le monde avant le cataclysme...

La silhouette fut remplacée par une carte de continents et d'océans qui ne ressemblait que très vaguement à celles qu'ils connaissaient.

- Eh, mais ce n'est pas... commença Tarly.

- Shh ! Je veux entendre, l'interrompit Jon.

- En l'an 2196 de notre ère... c'était il y a trente ans, un corps céleste de grande taille est apparu dans notre système solaire. Nous avons d'abord cru, et espéré, qu'il passerait loin de notre planète. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. En dépit de tous nos efforts pour le détourner de sa route, il a frappé notre monde au niveau du pôle Nord, déclenchant une série de catastrophes qui amenèrent l'humanité au bord de l'extinction. La planète bascula sur son axe de rotation, entraînant la migration des pôles vers les régions tempérées, où leurs glaciers et leurs banquises fondirent en quelques années, faisant monter le niveau des mers et noyant les rivages.

La carte se modifia, les terres reculant face à l'invasion des eaux, et des lignes plus familières apparurent sous les yeux des deux gardes noirs.

- Des dizaines de millions d'êtres humains perdirent la vie suite à l'inondation, la famine, les épidémies... Et le pire était à venir. Les poussières et les débris projetés en l'air par l'impact formèrent un couvercle presque opaque au-dessus de la surface de la planète, bloquant les rayons du soleil. Le froid envahit toute la zone qui concentrait autrefois les plus importantes ressources technologiques et intellectuelles. Nous avons migré vers des contrées plus accueillantes, mais rien ne pouvait remédier au fait que l'orbite de la planète avait elle aussi changé, et que la durée des saisons devenait aléatoire, s'étalant de quelques mois à plusieurs dizaines d'années.

La carte disparut et la forme humaine revint au premier plan.

- Pour assurer la survie de l'humanité nous avons commis des actes... irréparables. J'espère seulement que nos enfants pourront nous les pardonner.

Le silence revint un instant, puis le récit reprit.

- Nous avons voulu créer des espèces qui survivraient au froid et pourraient s'adapter facilement aux longues périodes sans lumière. Nous avons réussi, hélas, au-delà de notre imagination. Les créatures que nous avons générées ont échappé à notre contrôle. C'étaient des monstres. Au lieu d'être de simples hommes adaptés à un environnement hostile, elles sont devenues hostiles elles-mêmes et sont mises à chasser ceux qui leur avaient donné le jour. Elles ne viennent que la nuit pour attaquer les humains, et ceux qui tombent entre leurs mains deviennent des horreurs à leur tour, des cadavres animés par la seule volonté de tout tuer autour d'eux.

Jon échangea un regard effaré avec Sam. Cela voulait-il dire que les humains avaient eux-mêmes créés les Autres ?

L'apparition n'avait pas fini son récit, cependant.

- Devant ce fiasco nous avons tenté de réagir en mettant au point des animaux qui combattraient ces monstres par la seule arme vraiment efficace : le feu. Mais là encore, rien ne s'est déroulé comme prévu. Le chef de ce projet, Leslan Targar, s'est enfui avec ses créations vers le continent oriental, encore épargné par ces horreurs, et utilise à présent nos dragons pour s'assurer le contrôle des terres fertiles et s'y tailler un empire. Il ne reste plus rien pour nous protéger à part le mur dérisoire que nous tentons de construire ici pour empêcher les Autres de passer sur la terre des hommes.

Une nouvelle pause.

- Voilà. A présent, vous savez tout. Ce qui avait commencé comme une catastrophe naturelle déjà désastreuse en elle-même s'est mué en un cauchemar fait de main d'homme. Je ne puis que vous supplier de nous pardonner.

L'image trembla sur sa base, la voix crachota, puis s'éteignit, et le silence revint dans la salle souterraine.

Sam fut le premier à retrouver l'usage de ses cordes vocales.

- Il faut absolument...

- ... ne rien dire, trancha Jon.

Sam et sa soif de savoir... songea-t-il avec un sourire amer. Le gros garçon n'avait jamais été très doué pour la politique, sauf le jour où il avait réussi à faire élire son ami Lord Commandant.

- Personne ne doit savoir ce qui s'est passé avant la construction du Mur. D'après toi, quel effet cela aura-t-il sur les hommes de savoir qu'ils combattent les erreurs de leurs ancêtres ? Il vaut mieux qu'ils croient au mythe des Autres et du dieu de l'Hiver dont nous a bassiné Mélisandre.

Sam hocha lentement la tête, puis tourna les talons.

Jon le regarda partir avec résignation. S'il voulait maintenir un minimum de cohérence dans la Garde de Nuit, il devrait certainement prendre des mesures déplaisantes. Sam ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de parler. Il avait toujours eu la langue trop pendue.

# #

Lorsque ses seconds lui posèrent des questions sur le contenu de la fameuse pièce, Jon évacua rapidement le sujet, évoquant une technologie des âges passés, sans doute du temps de la splendeur de Valyria, mais à présent inutilisable. Il ne ressentait pas le moindre scrupule à mentir à ses hommes. C'était pour le bien de la Garde... et de Westeros.

Bien entendu, Sam ne partageait pas son point de vue, et Jon ressentit une irritation croissante au fur et à mesure que le maistre revenait à la charge plusieurs fois par jour pour le contraindre à révéler la vérité.

# #

Quelques semaines plus tard, après une longue journée de travail avec les recrues, Jon fit un crochet par l'oisellerie pour envoyer un message à Cité-Vieille, en espérant que le pauvre corbeau ne se gèlerait pas les ailes en cours de route.

Suite à l'accident qui avait fait chuté Maistre Tarly depuis le chemin de ronde du Mur jusqu'au sol de Château-Noir, la Citadelle était priée d'envoyer un nouveau maistre à la Garde.


End file.
